Snowflakes
by GRACE5
Summary: Future Tiva family fluff. Very fluffy.


"You know, McGee, it really bothers me that even _more_ women flirt with Tony now that he's married and a father." Ziva growled as she watched a blonde twirl her hair as she gave Tony her statement.

"Well, now that he wears a wedding ring he's broadcasting he's willing to commit." McGee shrugged. "And I'm guessing that combined with whatever else draws women to him just makes it worse."

"What are you two gossiping about?" Tony asked as he walked over with that stupid grin on his face.

"Nothing." Ziva answered and glared at McGee.

"Sorry." McGee shivered as he looked at Ziva.

"Okay." Tony laughed as he put his notebook back in his pocket and glanced at his partner. "You good?"

"Yup." Ziva said with a smile.

Tony nodded and placed his hand on the small of Ziva's back as they all walked towards the car. About half way to the car, the blonde came chasing after them.

"Wait, Agent DiNozzo, you didn't give me your card!" she giggled as Ziva and Tony turned around to look at her. "They always give out cards on the tv shows."

"Here's my card." Ziva said as she quickly handed one to the woman.

"Shouldn't I take Agent DiNozzo's card since he took my statement?" she asked as she winked at Tony and twirled her hair.

"It says DiNozzo, does it not?" Ziva asked with a fake smile. She heard Tony snickering next to her and elbowed him in the side.

"So, you're like his sister?" she asked hopefully as she glanced to Tony and McGee. Both men were biting their tongues so hard trying not to laugh Ziva wouldn't be surprised if they started to bleed. "Adopted sister?"

"She is sooooo not my sister." Tony said. "The things we've done. No one would even consider to think about doing with their sister."

"I am his wife." Ziva said with a tight jaw. "And we have been married for seven years."

"They have two terrors to prove it." McGee said with huge eyes as he remembered what the DiNozzo boys had done to him over the years.

"My boys aren't terrors." Tony glared as he punched McGee in the arm.

"Is that all?" Ziva asked looking back to the witness.

"Yeah." She nodded as she looked down at the card again.

"Have a good day." Ziva smiled as the three of them turned to walk away.

Ziva smiled when Tony took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Blush slightly creeped into her cheeks and she rested her head against his arm. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Are our boys terrors, Zi?" he asked softly as he glanced to McGee who was packing up the truck.

"My son is an angel who is often influenced by your son into doing bad things." Ziva said seriously as she pulled away and looked at Tony. "Your son, is…" Ziva paused trying to thing of the right word to describe her oldest boy. "Your son."

"Emmett isn't that bad." Tony laughed as he let go of Ziva's hand and walked around the car to the driver's side.

"Just last night he cut a chunk out of Everett's hair." Ziva yelped as she looked over the car's roof at her husband.

"Yeah, that was bad." Tony nodded as they both entered the car. "Everett didn't seem too upset though."

"Of course not." Ziva laughed as she looked over at her husband. "Nothing bothers Everett."

"That's not true." Tony corrected as he drove in the direction of the naval base. "That boy will sit there and dehydrate himself before he even touches a glass of orange juice."

"He does have his odd quirks." Ziva smiled as she thought of her little boy.

"Wonder where he gets them from." Tony joked.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the team. They mostly did computer work trying to find leads on the case.

"I'm going to go get the boys." Ziva said as she packed up her things and looked across the squad room at her husband.

"Okay." Tony said not breaking his gaze from the screen. "I'll be home in like an hour."

"I may take Everett to get his hair fixed." Ziva said as she pulled on her jacket.

"What happened to Everett's hair?" Gibbs asked as he looked up at the two.

"Emmett cut a chunk out of the back last night." Tony said as he glanced over to his boss.

"That's karma for you, DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled as he shook his head and looked back to his work.

"Yes, he deserves it, but what did I do?" Ziva asked and Tony glared at her.

"Married him and gave him two boys." McGee chirped and both Ziva and Tony glared at him while Gibbs chuckled at his desk.

"They could have been girls." Ziva said. "That not something I control, he does."

"It's not like I get to pick them out." Tony smirked and winked at Ziva who rolled her eyes.

"Gibbs, McGee have a good night." Ziva smiled and ran her hand across Tony's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"See you in a few." Tony said leaning into the kiss. "Chinese or pizza?"

"It is Friday, the boys are expecting pizza."

"Pizza it is." Tony said as he watched her walk towards the elevator.

"You happy, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he watched his senior field agent continue to watch his wife until she entered the elevator.

"Yeah." Tony grinned.

"Good, now stop smirking and finish your paperwork."

"Sure thing, Boss."

Ziva was interested to see what the teachers had to say about her son's new haircut. She pulled up to the daycare and quickly got out knowing how much Emmett and Everett hated being the last ones picked up.

"Hi Mommy." Emmett grinned as soon as Ziva walked through the door.

"Hello, my sweet boy." Ziva smiled as she bent down and kissed his forehead. "How was your day?"

"Good." He smiled as he reached for his jacket and backpack.

"What did you do in school today?" she asked as she looked around in search of Everett.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Really, you all just sat there and looked at each other?" Ziva laughed as she grabbed Everett's backpack and jacket.

"Mom, you know what I meant." He sighed. "We didn't do anythin' fun."

"Okay." Ziva said looking to Emmett. "Where is your brother?"

"He's in the back." The teacher smiled as she pointed down the hallway. "Did he come in with hair missing today, or is that something that happened today?"

"No, he came in like that." Ziva said as she ruffled Emmett's hair. "He can thank his older brother for his new haircut."

"He likes it." Emmett grinned as he looked up at his teacher with mischievous green eyes.

"He does not." Ziva said and the teacher laughed.

"Mommy, Mommy." Everett called as he ran down the hallway towards his mom and brother.

"Hello, love." Ziva said as she caught the boy mid jump. "How was your day?"

"Good." He smiled. "All the girls wanted to know about my hair."

"Just when I think Emmett is too much like your father." Ziva laughed as she shook her head and set Everett on the ground. "Let's put your jacket on."

"But it's not cold out." He whined.

"It is." Ziva said as she expertly slipped the jacket on and zipped it up before he could complain any further. "Alright, let's go home."

"Is Daddy bringing home pizza?" Emmett asked excitedly as they said goodbye to the teacher and left.

"Yes, he should probably be home by the time we get home." Ziva said as she watched Emmett buckle himself in. "Everett, sit still."

"Mommy?" Everett asked as soon as Ziva pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes, Ev?"

"What movie we gonna watch?" he asked.

"Can we watch Monsters? Please?" Emmett asked as he bounced in his seat.

"Yeah! Monsters!"

"I am sure your father will not mind." Ziva laughed. Their excitement over a movie they'd seen a hundred times making her smile.

The rest of the ride was filled with chatter from the two boys. They had gotten distracted by an argument they hadn't realized it was starting to snow.

"Mommy." Emmett gasped as he jumped out of the car and looked up at the sky. "Look, it's snowing."

"Try and catch a snowflake with your tongue." Ziva smiled as she unbuckled Everett and he jumped out.

"I wanna try." He giggled and both boys ran around the yard with their mouths open and tongues sticking out.

"What the hell?" Tony asked having pulled up without being noticed by either boy. "Why are our kids running around like that?"

"Trying to catch snowflakes with their tongues." Ziva smiled brightly as she continued to watch her sons.

"I taught you that." Tony said as he set the pizza down on top of her car and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I know you did." She sighed as she leaned back against him. "I am sure I would not have said yes to you otherwise."

"Don't be silly." Tony laughed. "You would've said yes."

"I do not know." Ziva squirmed as he tickled her sides. "Did you have something just as romantic planned?"

"You think that was planned?" Tony laughed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I had that ring in my pocket for a month waiting for a moment."

"A month?" Ziva asked as she turned in his arms.

"mmhmm." Tony said glancing to her then back to the boys. "Good thing you don't have a talent for catching snowflakes on your tongue. Otherwise, I don't think I would've thought about it."

"Thought about it?" Ziva grinned. "I finally caught one, turned around, and you were down on your knee with a ring."

"Pure brilliance." He grinned proudly. "And it seems your sons have inherited your talent for snowflake catching. Or lack of."

"It keeps them entertained though." Ziva grinned as she ran her fingers through his hair and he looked down at her sheepishly.

"It does." Tony agreed.

They held each other's gaze for a moment longer, smiling. Ziva leaned in a pressed her lips against him and he instantly responded and pulled her tighter against him.

"Daddy!" the boys squealed as they ran over to their kissing parents.

"Hey." Tony said as he scooped Emmett up and kissed his rosey cheek. "Did you catch one?"

"No." Emmett pouted as he rested his head against his father's shoulder.

"What about you, Ev? You get one?" Tony asked as he grabbed the pizza with his free hand and Ziva walked with Everett to the door.

"Not on my tongue." Everett said as they family removed their shoes and jackets.

"He got one up his nose." Emmett laughed as he looked down at his brother.

"That's a talent all in itself." Tony laughed as he set Emmett down. "Go get ready for dinner."

"Okay." They both said as they ran towards the bathroom to wash up.

"They want to watch Monsters Inc. tonight." Ziva said as she set the table.

"Fine with me." Tony said as he went to steal a piece of sausage from the pizza and Ziva smacked his hand away. "Hey."

"Can you not wait two minutes?" she laughed.

"Apparently I don't have a choice." Tony pouted as he set the drinks on the table.

"So smart." Ziva smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
